derek meets the president
by rachgreengeller
Summary: Dr Derek Shepherd of Seattle is working with President Grant, and the President wants to meet with him. What kind of things do two handsome powerful men discuss?. Possibly the loves of their lives . This is a stand alone and sort of a crossover with Grey's Anatomy. These characters are the property of ABC Studios, Shonda Rhimes, and Shondaland Products.. There is OLITZ in it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Gladiators! Thanks for the great reviews. I am taking a short break from my other story to do this stand alone. A few times now Derek Shepherd has mentioned on Greys Anatomy that he has been working with the President. Thursday, he actually said he was meeting him. In Shondaland world , the President is named Fitzgerald Grant. I thought since I love both Patrick Dempsey and Tony Goldwyn, this just was inviting a stand alone. Both men have had women that they are desperately in love with, still married to another woman while they were in love with the one, and with their love of Scotch, it was just too good to pass up. As usual, these characters are the property of Shondaland Productions and ABC Studios….

Derek looked quite handsome. It was such a departure from the navy blue scrubs that he usually wore. He had only wore this kind of suit for a few occasions, fund raisers for the hospital, weddings of his friends, and his short tenure as Chief of Surgery. He had picked out the navy blue suit , crisp white shirt, and blue tie for the trip. It would be quite an honor for him as a representative of Grey Sloan to be meeting with the President of the United States. This would be such good press for their hospital especially after the whole Harper Avery episode with Cristina Yang.

He approached the gate after his cab left him off at the back gate of the White House. He just stood in awe of how far his career had already taken him. A young man sat with a smiling face at the gate as he walked up to the small house. He was wearing a blue shirt and nibbling on a cupcake .

"Dr Shepherd, here to meet with the President." He announced.

The young man looked down his list and nodded. "Here it is. " He then reached around and handed him a card on a lanyard with a letter A on it. "Have this with you at all times." The young man said with a smile. Derek picked up the card and stared at it. He took out his phone and sent a selfie to Meredith and the kids with his special pass. He continued to walk down the long circular driveway till he reached the large, glass doors. Pulling them, he could just feel the history unfolding all around him. Other than science, he had always loved history class and considered it as a minor for his undergrad. He just stopped and looked at the portraits on the wall. His reverie was interrupted by the voice of another man.

" Dr. Derek Shepherd? " the rather distinguished older man said as he extended his hand . Derek noticed that a simple gold band was on his hand. "President Grant is looking forward to meeting you." He said as he took off down the hall. Derek thought this was interesting if this man wasn't so stylish, didn't have the messed up hair, and wore baggy clothes, he would be a doppelganger for his own father in law, Thatcher Grey. The man seemed very focus and intent on reaching the Oval Office and Derek hoped that he hadn't been too inconvenienced for just a White House visitor. He pulled open the door and saw that the President obviously wasn't alone.

"Melly, I don't care. Do whatever you damn well please . You usually do anyway." The man behind the desk rose up and slammed down the receiver on the cradle He took his hand and massaged his temple. He then noticed that his afternoon appointment had arrived. He was rather embarrassed that someone had heard his phone conversation.

Derek had seen pictures of the President , on television and in the papers. When he stood up, Derek saw that he seemed to be rather tall, almost athletic like. It was obvious that he was dressed in only designer suits that were tailored to him. He seemed like a different kind of guy though, almost someone he could share a beer with or something like that . He also saw a few pictures on his desk. One was of course was of his family, three kids, one of them was a little baby boy. Derek could certainly indentify with that since the birth of Bailey. His other kids were older. He also noticed that the picture of his wife and himself , it just seemed like both of their smiles were fake and forced. There was one more picture on his desk of himself with a black woman who was impeccably dressed and also smiling. Derek wondered who was this woman.

"Dr Shepherd," the President said as he extended his hand. "It's so great to finally meet you. I have long been an admirer of your work and that is why I wanted you on board for this. " he had the most inviting smile and Derek returned the handshake.

"Thank you, President Grant. This is quite an honor." Derek shook the hand with a strong hand.

"Please, this is an informal meeting, just call me Fitz."Fitz said modestly. Derek grinned , it was quite an honor to get to call the President by his first name. "Let's just have a drink and talk a little. Do you like Scotch.?" The President walked toward the Baccarat decanter and poured two glasses of the brown liquid.

"200 years old. I just had a feeling that you were a man who knew how to appreciate a good Scotch. Plus I need a drink after talking with my wife." Fitz handed him the glass and Derek accepted it.

"I totally understand." Derek agreed. "To the woman in our life."

Fitz lifted his glass to that toast. He then took a sip and had a thoughtful look on his face. He did want to drink that toast except the woman he wanted was no where to be found. He had enlisted every source at his disposal, he had been at her apartment, he had even asked for the help of "her family" They had all promised to let him know when they heard something. But to no avail, nothing.

"How long have you been married?" Fitz asked with curiosity while he took another sip.

"About five or six years, this was my second marriage." Derek answered.

"I feel like mine has been an eternity , twenty years." Fitz said stoically.

"Meredith is the love of my life." Derek glowed as he said that. Fitz just seemed like his eyes were going to start watering at the mention of this man and the love of his life. He had blown it with Olivia, he had been acting like a jackass and wished he could take it all back. "I felt like it was never going to happen, so many obstacles but finally fate saw us through. We have been happily married with two beautiful children." Derek took out his phone and started to show the President pictures of Meredith, his precious little angel , Zola, and his son , Bailey.

Taking another drink, Fitz started to sniffle a little bit.

It dawned on Derek what he had done. The President had just lost his son and here he was bragging about his children. He put his hand on Fitz's shoulder.

" I am so sorry, Sir. I had forgotten about…" Derek started to talk.

"It has been hard. I miss him every day." He said as he slowly bowed his head. "I never really got a chance to know him that well. Between campaigning , running the Governorship , and then getting elected, I didn't get to spent that much time with him. " Now Fitz was being philosophical," No matter what Doctor Shepherd, get to spend some time with your son. Don't have a lifetime of regrets."

I am going to leave this up to you readers. I f you want me to continue , let me know. If not then know it is not a long term story. I will only write a few more chapters. Next chapter, Derek tells the story of his little girl, Zola and Fitz tells him about this special woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there. I am finally doing an update to Derek Meets the President. Busily trying to work on my blog and just getting through life. For all you Greys fans. I am so excited because I am going to see Sandra Oh on stage in a play. Yang has always been one of my faves and was so sad when she left finally. Well now Fitz is going to pour out his heart to Derek.

"And then I walked into the on call room and the bastard had his penis broken." Derek and Fitz couldn't stop at laughing at that one. "That'll fix him for sleeping with my wife . Imagine who does that ?"

"Well, both of my so called best friends have." Fitz hated to admit it . Both of the men who he called friend in the past had taken an interest in the women in his life. Andrew had admitted his love for Mellie and Jake had taken his assignment in guarding Liv into falling in love with her. "My friend Jake had slept with Olivia and Andrew had started to fool around with Mellie." This revelation caused him to pour another drink and chug it.

"Isn't Mellie your wife? Then , who is Olivia? I mean a few years ago, I recall a woman who worked on your campaign by the name of Olivia Pope. " Derek wondered about this mysterious woman.

Fitz had the most thoughtful look in his eye. He hadn't smiled in quite a while. He heard her name and everything good and wonderful was brought back to him. He tried to block out the bad and only remember the good. He remembered those nights during the campaign when they were making love , he remembered the way she would laugh, he remembered working on the State of the Union address and Camp David. She was just a memory with her chocolate skin and silk hair. But the memory brought him joy, something he hadn't experienced in quite a while.

"Derek, you told me about your wife. You told me how you met and then found out the next day , you were her boss. Well that is how it started with Olivia. You see, I was doing lousy in the polls, I was getting crushed. My friend, Cyrus , brought in Olivia to help get me elected. She took a no nonsense approach to elections and we clashed. Needless to say , I fired her. "

Derek was shocked, "You fired her?"

"I fired her because I could see the trouble. The minute I locked eyes with her, I fell in love. I felt something I hadn't felt in about fifteen years. Maybe even the first time in my life. My wife, Mellie and I were kind of put together as some kind of political team. There might have been something at one time, but it had been dead. I came to life , I became this passionate man again. I would see her and then this animal urge would kick in and I would just want to tear her clothes off and ravage her." Fitz said with emotion.

"I hear that !" Derek roared. "I would take Meredith in every on call room I could. We did it in the back of my car while she had a house full of people . Then one of the other attendings, saw us , and it just happened to be the one assigned to Meredith."

"That smarts. I got one better. Your chief of staff is looking for you and you are in bed with your girlfriend. Two Secret Service are guarding the door and he lies saying I was having a heart attack burst through the door , and finds you and the girl naked ." The two men continued to laugh.

"You must really love Olivia." Derek said thoughtfully.

"If she walked through that door right now, I would give this all up. I would pack up everything , divorce Mellie , and we would move to Vermont. I actually already built her this beautiful house. You should see it, glass skylights, marble counters, and it is huge. "

Derek remembered the plans of the house where Meredith and him were now living. He also remembered the night that Meredith decided to commit to him. The beautiful site of the hundreds of candles that marked the different rooms. Now that he was ready to give that all up and move her to Washington. He thought of this man and his love for this woman.

"If you will excuse me, Fitz. I think I have a phone call to make. I promise to come back before I leave. " Derek got up and shook Fitz hand. He had to call Meredith and make it all right. He knew she was hurting since Cristina had moved to Zurich. She had other friends there, but Cristina was her sister. He could feel her pain since he lost his best friend last year.

"Sure, any time. I had a great time." Fitz sat back down and then continued to think.

"Sir , I think we might have found her." Cyrus broke him from his reverie. "They seemed to have found the plane she was on."

"Was she alone?" he was terrified to hear the answer. "No" he shook his head. "It seems she was on the plane with Capt Ballard." Cyrus hated to say it.

"Is it still airborne?" he wondered.

If it is, ground it, by order of the President of the United States. " Fitz was guided by his anger and jealousy. He got up and put down the bottle. "I'll kick his ass." He said as he left the office. "Prepare Air Force One." He would find her.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia took another sip of her wine and looked over to see Jake asleep. She hated to admit that he was quite good looking. How someone who was that angelic could harbor so many evil secrets. She peeped out the window to see the Pacific and the Space Needle. Clouds seemed to surround the plane as it continued through the sky. Suddenly , the plane began to drop. She took her hands and stirred Jake.

"Jake, wake up. I don't know what 's going plane seems to be dropping." Olivia panicked. Jake got up from his seat and headed toward the cockpit. Acting on Rowan's orders, he demanded to know what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jake said to the pilot. "Seattle isn't our destination. We are still in American airspace."

"I just received confirmation from the tower that this plane has been ordered to land in Seattle . Executive orders, Captain Ballard." The pilot stated.

"By whose orders?" Jake inquired.

"By order of the President " the pilot obediently said. Jake knew what was going on . He had a feeling this is what was going to happen. Fitz had tracked her down and was determined to bring her back. He had his orders as well. He knew that he was to keep them apart , at all costs. Now she would see him and then probably run back to Washington. He hoped she would stay strong, and now weaken.

"Well what's going on?" Olivia asked as Jake made his way back from the cockpit.

"We're landing. The plane has been ordered to land in Seattle." Jake replied.

Olivia put her hand to her temple and took a large swig. Why the hell couldn't he just let her go? Why did he have to go chasing her. After all, everything was her fault. She killed Jerry. She was running and she needed to be rid of him once and for all.

"Please fasten your seat belts." The flight attendant ordered as the plane continued the approach into Seattle. "We will be landing per executive order at McChord AFB."

The plane began its approach to the Air Force base that was about 40 miles south of Seattle. Olivia 's stomach was tied in knots . She knew what would happen when they landed. She would be forced to confront Fitz with all his childishness and jealousy. Honestly, even though he was a man in his fifties, he could still act like a spoiled child. He was very competitive as well, and this was definitely the case with Jake. It was a testosterone contest with these two.

Olivia felt the plane drop as the wheels went down on the tarmac. She scanned the sights and saw the black limousine and two other cars. She also saw Air Force One standing idle and probably ready to take off at a moment's notice. Taking her hands, she rubbed her temples and braced herself for the confrontation.

He sat in his seat as the plane had landed. It fought every impulse in his head to not want to take a drink. But Fitz knew that he had to be clear headed , he needed to be able to say what was in his heart. He needed to know why she left and he also wanted it out with Ballard once and for all. He had every hope in his heart that she was returning with him. Mellie surprised him when she let him go off and find Olivia. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Looking in the mirror, he hated to admit his vain side. He knew for a man of his age, he looked quite well. There was a reason for him being named the POTUS with the mostess. He could even consider himself a sex symbol since women absolutely worshipped him. Following the shooting, he even remembers Mellie saying to the press he wouldn't come out until he had the hair grow over the surgical scar on his head. Derek had admitted that another thing that they shared was that both men had been the victim of a shooting. Derek had told him that a man had lost his wife and then came gunning for revenge. He had almost died that day, except his wife's best friend in the world did the surgery to save his life. He told Fitz how he owed Dr Cristina Yang his life. Fitz couldn't tell him that his shooting was the result of his own machinations and Defiance.

Confident, he threw his best smile at the mirror and then walked toward the stairs. Olivia saw him walk down the stairway , fully accompanied by Tom and Hal. She had to admit that her heart leapt as she saw his familiar steely eyes and brown curly hair that she took great pleasure in caressing. She also could see the lines around the eyes. It had been obviously that he hadn't been sleeping. She could even see the beginning of grey around the temples from worry. She also could see how the Armani suit hugged every curve on that body she loved so well.

Olivia stood with her Burberry trench around her. She was carrying a Prada purse and had her hands folded. Fitz leaned over to give her a kiss and she turned her head to avert it.

"Livvie? Why did you leave me?" he asked earnestly.

"Because I am no good. I ruin people, I corrupt them, and I kill good people. Everyone would be better off if I disappeared and that is what I was trying to do. I don't deserve your love and you need to be with Mellie and help her through the grief." Olivia said fighting every word she said.

The wind blew through and caused his hair to fall down in his face. She wanted more than anything to run to his arms and then brush his curl away from his eyes.

"I called you because I need you. Everyone tried to get a hold of you and the phone just kept ringing. I needed you Liv, I still need you and I am not going anywhere until I take you back to DC." Fitz demanded. At that point , he saw Jake coming toward him.

"She deserves some peace, she deserves to stand in the sun" Jake said defensively. "She will never be free unless she forgets you ."

She doesn't need you , Ballard. At least, I have never attacked this woman or injured her. I have only had her best interests in mind. That is why I had you follow her in the first place." Fitz insisted.

Jake knew it was all going to come down to this. "The reason that you had me follow her in the first place was because you wanted to know if she was with someone else. That's because you are still the spoiled little rich boy that always has to have his way. You refuse to see that you can't have your cake and eat it too. You have led her on for years, saying you will get a divorce and then marry her and make her First Lady. You are never going to leave your comfy little life." Jake sneered. "Stop being so selfish, and let her go." He yelled.

Fitz took a step forward. "I am warning you , Ballard. I will mop up the floor with you. I was Navy too and I can still kick your ass."

The two men were face to face. Olivia just shook her head and then screamed. "I am not a prize that two overgrown fly boys can fight over. I am tempted to just leave the both you alone to your schoolyard scrapple. I left because I made my own decision. It wasn't Jake or anyone else. I am a grown woman and free to do what I please."

Ignoring her, Fitz took a swing and hit Jake in the chest. His hit was so powerful that it knocked Jake to the pavement. Jake couldn't stop staring at Fitz with blazing eyes as he slowly got up .

"Not bad for an old man." Fitz sneered. The SS agents were very cautious but remained around in case they were needed. "I can handle this one , boys. " he said as Jake started to lead with a punch to Fitz's eyes. When he hit him, he fell backwards and then smacked his head on the ground. The agents immediately grabbed Jake and hand cuffed him. They threw him to the floor and screamed at him. "By order of the Patriot Act, you are under arrest." Jake continued to struggle as he tried to fight the SSA agents.

Olivia watched with terror. She walked over to Fitz, and held his head. "Baby, baby, are you alright?" she asked him. There was no response and his eyes were closed. She saw the blood pouring from his head. Tom saw it too and immediately picked up his radio.

"Eagle is down. Repeat Eagle is down." Tom said as the ambulance sped toward the scene. He looked over to Olivia. They both knew it was a delayed reaction to the brain injuries from the shooting. They had to get Fitz to a hospital and immediately to save his life again. Olivia felt like she was in the middle of a bad dream again. She grabbed his hand and then sobbed.

"I will never forgive you for this Jake." She cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there gladiators… taking some time to update and working on another story to be posted later. When I used to write Friends fan fiction, I had a nasty habit of starting a new story and then never finishing. I am trying to not do that again…..so bear with me, but this upcoming story is kind of a period piece… think Mad Men combined with Apollo 13…its Fitz and Livvy in the sixties… and Fitz is an astronaut. Best of luck to Kerry for her Emmy nom we are so pulling for you….and the big news of the week was a tweet I received during The Divide from our POTUS… and now

It was a typical day for the doctors at Grey Sloane. Alex Karev , and April Kepner were chatting over the first food they could get their hands on in about ten hours. After the deluge , they were now standing down and awaiting the next trauma.

"It's so quiet" noticed April as she held the cold pizza in her hand.

"Eh quiet is never good." Stated Alex as he yawned and stroked his chin revealing the stubble from his 48 hour shift. "Quiet means trouble."

Owen had just taken the call . He had been informed from Seattle –office that the President was en route and this was the hospital he was to be brought to be treated. He had been told that the President had received a head injury that prompted a brain bleed. He cursed the fact that Derek was still in Washington . He needed his top flight neurologist now.

"Okay, all hands on deck. We are receiving a VIP patient. " Owen said as he ran through the halls. His trauma gown flew up as he rushed around. "Where's Dr Grey?' he said as he looked around.

"I think she is in the lounge." Kepner added.

"Page her now!" he ordered.

April picked up the phone and within minutes appeared Meredith. She was so out of breath that her pony tail was flying and her scrubs were wrinkled under her white lab coat. "Yes Owen." She answered.

"Have you gotten ahold of Derek yet? I hope he is on his way back. " he asked intently

"I can't understand it, I have been calling and leaving messages. He must be enroute and can't call on the plane. " Meredith tried to explain.

"I hope to God he is. He has a hell of a case coming in right now. The President has a serious hematoma bleeding into his brain and needs surgery." Owen said soberly.

Mellie Grant couldn't believe this at all. Not just a few weeks ago, she had buried her eldest child Fitzgerald T Grant 4. The whole time had just proven to be one night mare after another. The trauma of losing his son and carrying his lifeless body on live television had driven her husband to the point of breaking. Add to that losing his "girlfriend" and now he was on a medvac chopper for brain surgery . She sat on the chaise lounge as she nursed her vodka in a Baccarat tumbler.

"I don't know how much more I can take." She cried. "First my son, and now I may be losing my husband." Andrew sat by her as he held her hand to comfort her. Her hand was shaking as she lifted the glass to her lips.

Young Karen Grant was still reeling from the past few weeks. She had prepared herself for another four years as the First Daughter. It had tore her apart to see her strong father fall apart the way he did. She volunteered to stay at the White House until her father was back to his normal self. He put on a good front, but he still was a ticking bomb.

"Mom, I m sure he will be alright." Karen was trying to reassure her, not so much as to reassure herself.

"What the hell was he doing in Seattle anyway?" Mellie asked the question but she knew the answer. It had to do something with Olivia Pope.

Rushing into the Residence, Cyrus Beane was out of breath. He was not a young man and still recovering from a heart attack. He also had the fresh wounds of losing his husband and now was dealing with possibly losing his best friend. He took out his silk handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Madam First Lady, Air Force One has been refueled , taken off and is returning to Washington. You will be informed when it lands , so you can board it." Cyrus stated unemotionally as he could.

"Thank you , Cy." Mellie got up and went to hug him. "I trust you are coming as well." Cyrus nodded.

"There is the problem of who is running the country now. Sally might just decide to stage a coup again." Cyrus and Mellie were well aware that Sally Langston was someone who could not be trusted. She had done this when Fitz was shot.

Andrew stood up and cleared his throat. "I will stay behind and watch her. I think that my place is in Washington. You will be fine with Cyrus and Karen, sweetheart. I have Fitzs best interest at heart and it will better prepare me to take over as Vice President. But don't think that for a minute I don't care, Mellie because you know I do." He leaned over to Mellie and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Olivia there?" Andrew asked .

"Olivia was there when it happened. She is on her way to the hospital with Secret Service ." Cyrus said.

Mellie got the most disgusted look on her face. "Hasn't that bitch done enough? Her parents are the psychos who were behind Jerry's death and now he goes off chasing his whore and ends up in surgery." She took another gulp of the liquor and shook her head. This isn' t the way it was supposed to go. She was to be First Lady and then leave him when he was no longer of any use to her. Now she was facing being his widow for the second time in his admnstration. Hadn't this office already cost her enough?

"Still trying." Meredith confessed as she held her phone.

Owen silently cussed . It wasn't just his job, it was his duty as an officer in the US Army. He had a special affection for President Grant because he had served his country as well. Owen served in Afghanistan and Fitz in Desert Storm. He could serve his Commander in Chief and he would not fail him.

At that point, a woman wearing sun glasses , hair pulled back in a bun, and dressed in the black suit uniform of the Secret Service took out her badge. "Hays, Seattle Office, we need to secure this floor for the President, the Chief of Staff, the First Lady, and the First Family. " Owen sent some nurses to prepare a bed for the President when he would coming out of surgery.

"Oh and the President 's advisor, Olivia Pope is en route from McChord AFB. She will be arriving in a limo with a member of the President's detail." Agent Hays added.

Olivia sat in the limo as it came closer to the city. She could see the Space Needle towering over the skyline. Tears filled her eyes as she held her hand placed in her lap. She spotted the ring on her finger. He called it a promise ring. A promise of when they could be together without judgement . She wore it on her index finger as a sign to just them. He wore the flag pin as her sign that he would someday be hers. Tom may have been guarding her, but she could see the concern in his face as well. He was worried. In the back of her mind, was another visit to Seattle. It was during the first campaign in the last days. Mellie and Sally had decided to take the South and left the Northwest and Pacific States to Fitz. Olivia and him had attended a fund raiser for Grant For President. They had returned to his suite.

Olivia was wearing a white Halston dress with a halter top. It was high in the front but backless. It was just enough to keep Fitz on edge most of the evening. All he could do was stare at her and imagine her naked. The waiters kept pouring scotch and Olivia had a few too many glasses of champagne. Both of them were ready for an interesting evening. After a few glasses of wine and some conversation, Cyrus grabbed James' hand and headed back to his room for the night. Everyone was tense and needed to unwind before the big night.

Olivia opened the drape and looked out of the penthouse suite. She could see the lights and the Space Needle quite clearly as well as the Pacific. Smiling, she turned around. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

He was trying to pull off the bow tie from the tux j ust trying to be comfortable after being the candidate all evening. Now he could just be himself. "I am looking at the most gorgeous site in Seattle right now." He grinned as he looked at Olivia. "I have been dreaming of getting you out of that gown all night." He growled.

"Fitz" she playfully warned. Oh she wanted him too. She started to laugh as he playfully started to stalk her.

"My wife is across the country. My other campaign manager has his own agenda tonight, so your job is to entertain the candidate and that would be me." He leaned across the bed where she was and then he fell when she moved away. He burst into laughter.

"So that 's the game you want to play?" he said mock seriously with that deep voice she loved so well. He then proceeded to unbutton the shirt , revealing his well chiseled chest . "Well Miss Pope, if you want to play then let's play. But I have to warn you, that I run and work out and am a former Navy Seal. I am up to the challenge. " he got up from the carpeted floor. Olivia kicked off her Christian Loboutin heels and stood in her stocking feet . She giggled as he chased her around the room and then finally grabbed her.

"Gotcha" he exclaimed. He then leaned over and began to kiss her. He pushed his mouth over her full painted lips and she opened hers so she could accept his tongue . She through her arms around his neck and kept kissing him she moved her head away to admire his shirtless form, she took her manicured nails down his perfectly formed abs. She grinned as she played with the top of his boxers that came through his trousers. Looking up to him, she evilly unbuckled his belt and then pulled his pants off.

Now for that dress…..

Her reverie was broken as she realized they were nearing the hospital. She needed to get herself together because once again everything would fall on her. She was his gladiator.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Greys and Gladiators…so excited about the response to what was supposed to be a one shot. But since I have seen every episode of Greys , I thought hey let's have some fun with it. So get ready, because more of your faves from Grey Sloane are on the way.(including one surgeon who is small in size and big in heart) I realize that Huck, Quinn, Abby, don't know where Liv is yet, so that will be rectified. I had to tell everyone that this summer I actually got to meet Sandra Oh, aka Cristina Yang. She was doing a play this summer in Chicago and afterwards I talked with her. She said that McDreamy is really dreamy and I had my picture taken with one of the "Twisted Sisters."

Owen stood at the ready as the chopper was landing. His crew was ready to handle this important VIP. He could barely hear the EMT as they lifted Fitz off of the chopper.

"Male, 54 , unconscious, blood pressure shocky, EKG off the charts, IV started en route." As Owen listened , he was amazed at the lack of emotions that the EMT had as they rattled off his condition. After all, this was the Leader of the Free World. Here he was flat on his back and with all that power he was helpless to do anything. Hal climbed off next and then he took Owen's hand.

"Please, you gotta help him." He had a pleading look in his eyes. It was not part of the job to show any emotion. That is not what an agent does. But he had become almost a part of this man's life for almost five years now. He was there when he was shot the first time and remembered how upset he was that night.

"We will do our best." Owen reassured him. "Okay, let's take him down and get to work." The team of doctors had to have special clearance to bring him into the trauma room and an elevator had been sanctioned off for that purpose.

"It figures, I need to take this patient to X ray and the elevator is in use." Karev complained.

"They say it's a VIP." Said his girlfriend, Jo. "I wonder who?"

"Oh no, not this again." Karev commented.

Olivia sat with her hands in her lap. She had a stolid look on her face, almost emotionless. Her usually painted lips were colorless and her perfect makeup had been all cried off. The hair was in a messy bun and she kept wringing the handkerchief in her lap.

"Miss Pope we're here." Tom announced as the limo came to the back entrance . There had been precautions put in place when the hospital had first been told of the President's injuries. One of these was that all vehicles would be brought to the back so that the visitors enter the hospital without the media seeing them. As far as Olivia knew, no one had been notified yet, except of course the family and Cyrus. She wondered if it would fall upon her once again , like when he was shot.

Tom held her hand as they entered the hospital. Owen met her to inform her of Fitz condition.

"Miss Pope, I am Dr Owen Hunt, Chief of Trauma Surgery, let me reassure that everything is being done for the President. We are a first class trauma center with access to the best doctors in the world. He is in excellent hands."

Olivia really wasn't paying attention to the doctor's spiel, "How is he?" she asked with concern.

"Right now, we are working on him and will let you know. Why don't I escort you up to the fourth floor where it has been sequestered off for yourself and the First Family when they arrive."

"First Family?" Olivia asked .

"The First Lady , his daughter, his son, and his Chief of Staff are coming." Owen answered.

"You mean, Cyrus?" she asked.

"I believe that is his name. I am sure that you are worried , so why don't you get comfortable and I will send someone to get you something." Owen was anxious to try to find out if Meredith had reached Derek.

Great, Olivia thought. Now she had to deal with both of them. She loved Cyrus , but she also knew how he could be a pit bull. She had fond memories of trying to keep them apart, his lying when she was invited to a state dinner during the whole Amanda Tanner mess. Her and Fitz were supposed to meet and he dismissed Olivia, had her thrown out of the White House, then lied and said she left when Fitz went to meet her. And Mellie, she could just imagine what she thought of her right now.

"Derek?" Meredith said into the phone. She could hear the background noise. "I've been trying to reach you."

Derek stood in the terminal at Reagan International, he was on his way back to Seattle. Well he thought he was. He was facing another delay over Denver. Pulling off his tie, he held the phone in one hand and the tie in the other. Damn these things, no wonder he hated being Chief.

"Honey, I am trying to get home. I am waiting for another flight right now." Derek said helplessly.

Owen saw Meredith on the phone and grabbed it from her hands. "Shepherd, you need to get back here." He screamed into the phone. "I have got a real case for you."

"As I explained to Meredith, I am stuck is going to take a miracle to get me out of here." Derek said with a helpless sound in his voice. He ran his hand through his hair and then sighed. At that point, two Marines showed up in the middle of the terminal.

"Dr. Shepherd, Follow us." The one guard said. Derek shrugged his shoulders and pulled his suitcase to a waiting car. He was told to get in and the mysterious black car drove away. "Exactly where am I going?" he asked with curiosity .

They said nothing . The car just sped away.

Cyrus came into the Residence. He had spent the afternoon saying goodbye to his daughter and grabbing some things for the trip. Mellie was still sitting on the chaise with a glass in her hand. Andrew had his phone to his ear as he held her hand.

"Madam, we are ready for take off. " Cyrus announced. "They have informed me that he is currently being worked on at Grey Sloane Memorial Hospital, one of the best trauma centers in the country.

Karen put her arm around her mother, "Come on mother, " she said as they walked toward the elevator.

Andrew squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, "Remember, I am with you in spirit , darling."

Mellie mouthed , "Thank you , I love you."

Andrew smiled. Cyrus approached him before he left,"We will call you when we have more news. Stay on top of her because she is a snake. The last time this happened , she used it to stage a coup and took over as President. Let me know everything that viper does."

"Will do, and when he is alright , Mellie, give him my best." Andrew looked at her as the elevator doors closed. She gave him the saddest look. She needed him right now.

Olivia sat down with her cup of tea. She strained her neck everytime she heard a noise. Thank God she could be by herself. Then it happened, she saw the whole group of doctors, nurses, Secret Service, and then him. He was being taken to one of the operating rooms. She stood up and put her hands together as if to say a silent prayer. Instead a tear came to her eyes.

Meredith had seen that look before. She had it when Derek laid on the table after the terrible man shot him in the chest. She could tell this woman was more than an advisor. Derek had actually told her the reason he needed to talk to her about Washington was because of something that the President said. Is this possibly the woman that the President was talking about?

Meredith walked over and held out her hand, "Miss Pope, I'm Meredith Grey , Derek's wife. Let me sit with you, I know exactly what you are going through." Olivia wondered what was going on, but she certainly was scared and didn't want to be alone , especially now.


End file.
